Painful Past, Happy Future
by kuramazcelestialgirl
Summary: first Naruto fic! Team 7 finds a girl. she has the mangekyou sharingan eye. Her bloodline Limit is dangerous. Itachi is dead or is he? Kakashi in love! SasuSaku, KakaOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic! I usually write more Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics

Kakashi: ok ok tell me who I'm paired up with

KCG: why, I can't tell you that! It'll ruin everything!

Kakashi: just **one** hint!

KCG: ok it's not Sakura

Sakura: then who am I with?

KCG: with sasuke of course!

Sasuke: what!

Naruto: what am I? chopped liver?

KCG: yea I guess you can say that (sweatdrops)

Naruto: (tear)

Sakura: KCG does not own Naruto!

KCG and Sakura: STORY BEGIN!

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto and Sakura: HE'S LATE AGAIN!

Sasuke: Hn

Kakashi: Good morning! I got lo---

Naruto and Sakura: DON'T GIVE US YOUR LAME EXCUSES, KAKASHI!

Kakashi sweatdropped and tried to calm his students down.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei….

Kakashi slapped his hands over Sakura's and Naruto's mouth and nodded at the Uchiha.

Kakashi: Ah…so you sensed it too. Doesn't seem like a harmful being….the chakra level is real low

Sasuke looked around him and heard a distant scream. Out of nowhere, a young girl poofed and fell against Kakashi. Groaning, she forced herself up and looked up at the person she fell against. She was a little taller then Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. She had black hair that was up to her mid back and one blue eye and one brown eye.

Kakashi: Ah…what have we got here?

Sakura: Oh! Are you ok? Those cuts and bruises look painful!

Sakura tried to get near the girl but she just growled and stepped back.

Sasuke: What is your name?

Naruto: She doesn't have a headband….

Sasuke: I'll ask again…..what is your name?

Sakura: Sasuke, be nice. She doesn't look to good

Girl: My name is Kazumi Itsuki

Kakashi: Doesn't sound like you're around from here…

Girl: I'm not…..

Kakashi: Where are you from then?

Sakura: Kakashi, we shouldn't be asking her too many questions

Kazumi: ……..

Before she could answer, a few ANBU ninjas appeared out of nowhere and threw kunais and shurikens are her. Kazumi poofed and poofed back behind one of the ANBU and tackled them head on, knocking him out of the tree. She quickly did some hand seals and concentrated her chakra.

ANBU #1: Fuck…..!

ANBU #2: argh….what did you do!

Kazumi: Genjutsu…..

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stepped back as they saw the strange girl just beat the 2 ANBU. Kazumi turned around and stared at them. But she passed out from the loss of blood from the wound on her arm. Kakashi walked over to her and picked her up. Without saying anything, he poofed somewhere. Sasuke, knowing where he went, disappeared.

Naruto: Let's go. They're probably at the hospital

Sakura: Ok

**Hospital**

Tsunade just completed a diagnosis on the girl. Kazumi was currently in a hospital bed, sleeping.

Tsunade: She just lost a lot of blood. She should be ok though…..

Sasuke: How? She lost a lot of her blood when we first met her….she would need a blood transfusion

Tsunade: ….

Kakashi: Is there something more?

Tsunade: Her body……it's different then most……

Sakura: How?

Tsunade: She heals rather quickly. Her body's almost like Naruto's….

Naruto: eh! Does that mean she has something sealed inside her too!

Tsunade: That's the thing….she doesn't have anything sealed inside her…..

Sakura: Then how! It's almost like she's not human!

Sasuke: …..

Kakashi: Aahh….you're awake

Kazumi: Why am I here?

Kakashi: You lost too much blood

Kazumi: When can I leave?

Kakashi: Just rest

Kazumi: Let me out….

Kakashi: I said just rest

Kazumi: I said let me out

Kakashi: we got ourselves a stubborn one

Before anyone could react, Kazumi pulled out the needles that was inserted in her, opened the window and jumped out. Sasuke and Naruto jumped out next followed by Kakashi. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and tried to tackle Kazumi. She stopped and blocked one of the punches from a clone and grabbed it by the arm and threw it at another clone and watched them poof. She kicked another one of the clones in the stomach and threw it at the real Naruto.

Naruto: You're good….

Kazumi: …..

Sasuke: But not good enough…..

Kazumi: ….!

Sasuke released his fireball technique. Kazumi quickly did some hand seals before the fire reached her. The dirt from the road gathered up and changed into a wall and blocked the fireball.

Sasuke: Not bad……

Kazumi was already gasping for air and Sasuke smirked when he saw it.

Sasuke: Sharigan!

Kazumi gasped and ran off again.

Naruto: Sasuke! She's getting away you bastard!

Sasuke: Let her….Kakashi got her

Naruto: oh…

Kazumi: _I have to get out of here! I can't get involved with another village again!_

She stopped in a tree and gasped for air. Kazumi relaxed and looked around to get use to her surroundings. Before she could take another step, she saw a blur of silver and was knocked out of the tree. She felt someone on top of her with her arms pinned up above her head. The girl glared at the copy-nin but gasped when she saw the Sharigan.

Kakashi: Got you

Kazumi: GET FUCK OFF ME!

She tried her best to get him off her but he had a good grip on her waist. Kakashi activated the Sharigan and used a Genjutsu that lets him look into her mind. Knowing this, Kazumi showed him something that surprised him.

Kazumi: you're not the only one with the Sharigan eye, Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi: what!

Kazumi: Mangekyou Sharingan!

Unwanted illusions filled Kakashi's mind. He rolled off Kazumi holding onto his head.

Kakashi: this is not real! Argh!

Kazumi deactivated the Mangekyou sharigan and kneeled next to the now tired copy-nin.

Kakashi: how is that possible?

Kazumi: Come out Sasuke…you need to know the truth as well

Sasuke came out from behind a tree with a death glare on his face. When he heard about the second type of sharigan he wasn't too happy since his brother, Itachi, had it as well.

Sasuke: how do you have the sharigan? The mangekyou….no less

Kazumi: Heh…..it was a gift from your brother, Itachi

Sasuke: …what!

Kazumi: What can I say…

Sasuke: You have plenty to say!

Kazumi: Sasuke…your brother is dead. And he told me take his sharigan eyes. I didn't know why, but I obeyed him.

Sasuke: what! How the hell do you know him! Did you kill him!

Kazumi: I was assigned to kill him, but he committed suicide. Right after I did the operation of switching our eyes.

Sasuke: suicide……no, you're lying!

Kazumi: am i?

The mangekyou sharigan reappeared and Sasuke lost his breathe.

Sasuke: No…..NO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO FUCKING KILL HIM! NOBODY ELSE!

Kakashi, who got over the illusion, sneaked up behind Kazumi, pressing his fingertips on a pressure point on her neck. He grabbed her and looked over at Sasuke who couldn't stop shaking.

Kakashi: Calm down, Sasuke. I'll take her. You go back to the others.

With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving smoke behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: Chapter 1 done!

Sakura: I was hardly in that

Kakashi: so I end up with Kazumi?

Sasuke: WHY DID MY BROTHER HAVE TO DIE! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!

KCG: now now….

Kazumi: why am I with Kakashi?

KCG: eh…..that is

Arina: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

KCG: oh dear

Kakashi: is that…?

KCG: yes….

Sasuke/sakura/Naruto: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Arina: YAY! Multi Narutos!

KCG: damn it…..now my Naruto fanfic is gonna turn into a sex story…wahhhhh

Kakashi: now now it's ok

Kazumi: wait does that mean…..

KCG: review please

Sakura: and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

KCG: ok back with the second chapter

Sakura: Is **SHE** here?

Naruto: (hides)

KCG: yea…I'm trying to hide too

Kakashi: I'm scared of what she will write

Kazumi: You think I'm not?

KCG: yea…you and Kakashi should be running

Kakashi/Kazumi: why's that?

KCG: Arina is bit of a ---um----

Kakashi: a what?

Kazumi: come on!

KCG: she's sex-addicted

Kakashi/Kazumi/Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: …………………

Sasuke: Can I kill her?

KCG: be my guest

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 2

Kakashi had appeared into his apartment with the strange girl in his arms. He placed her on the bed in the guestroom and looked at her for a minute.

Kakashi: _This girl……she seems to be hiding something_

He slid his head protector up and activated the Sharigan eye. He laid his hand on Kazumi's forehead and concentrated his chakra into her blood system and looked into her mind.

HER MIND

_A young girl about the age of 8 hid behind a tree, looking at a 14 year old Itachi. _

_Itachi: Come out, Kazumi_

_Kazumi gasped and slowly came out from behind the tree with a small blush on her face._

_Itachi: Why are you spying on me?_

_Kazumi: Well…you look real cool…_

_Itachi: ………_

_Itachi walked in towards her and kneeled in front of her. He patted her head._

_Itachi: How about this? I'll train you……_

_Kazumi: really?_

_Itachi: Sure_

_Kazumi: oh wow!_

_Itachi: but promise me something……after you're strong enough, I want you to kill me_

_Kazumi: huh? Why would I do that!_

_Itachi: Because I don't want my younger brother to go down the wrong path……If I'm dead then he will be ok_

_Kazumi: ok……I promise Itachi-sensei_

**_2 years later: Itachi- 16; Kazumi- 10_**

_Itachi and Kazumi were hiding in the trees staring down at a few ANBU ninjas from the Mist._

_Itachi: I'll attack them first and then once they use their techniques I want you to copy them. That is your bloodline limit._

_Kazumi: Ok…_

_The older Uchiha confronted the Mist ninjas. As the battle became more tense by the minute, Kazumi stared at the ninjas and copied all their moves. _

_Itachi: Kazumi, NOW!_

_Kazumi turned around to see a lake and smirked as ideas flowed through her head._

_Kazumi_**_Kirigakure no Jutsu (_**_Hidden Mist Technique)!_

_Itachi appeared by her in the tree and smirked. He knew Kazumi was just as dangerous as he was. She looked at him with a smile on her face, proud of her work. _

_Itachi: Good…now we just have to attack_

_Kazumi: I saw them do the _**_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu _**_(Water Type - Explosion Skill)_

_Itachi: What about the _**_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**_ (Water Type - Water Dragon Blast Skill)?_

_Kazumi: I remember that one from long time ago_

_Itachi: Ok…send them over to the lake. I'll trap them in the Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). You use Suiton Suiryuudan._

_Kazumi: Ok……_

_Itachi disappeared and Kazumi jumped down from the tree. She sensed the Mist ANBU's chakra and slowly walked towards them._

_Mist ANBU #1: Where are they!_

_Mist ANBU #2: Wait……I sense one of their chakras. It's coming this way_

_Kazumi raised her chakra on purpose so they can sense her. She started running towards the lake and saw Itachi._

_Kazumi: They're coming this way_

_Itachi: Good……_

_Both of them saw 3 Mist ANBU coming their way._

_Mist ANBU #1: There they are!_

_Mist ANBU #3: Wait! Don't' jump in there yet!_

_The Mist ANBU charged for Itachi and the other 2 ran after him._

_Itachi: Idiots_

_Kazumi watched as Itachi did the hand seals for the jutsu._

_Itachi: Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!_

_The 3 ANBU ninjas were trapped inside a sphere full of water. Itachi looked at Kazumi and she nodded as she did the hand seals for the jutsu that would finish off their opponents._

_Kazumi: _**_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**_ (Water Type - Water Dragon Blast Skill)!_

_Itachi: Good……Let's go now._

_Kazumi: They were too easy, Itachi._

_Itachi: Don't worry……if there's more we'll kill them too_

_Kazumi: ………ok_

_**Another 2 years: Itachi- 18; Kazumi- 12 (2 months before Kazumi meets with Team 7)**_

_Itachi stared down at the cliff he was standing on. He turned around to see a sad Kazumi walking towards him. She was fidgeting with her hands and looked like she was about to burst into tears._

_Itachi: Kazumi……Shinobis never show their emotions_

_Kazumi: I know……but—_

_Itachi: You know what you have to do……_

_The preteen ninja was frustrated. How could he talk so calmly about his death!_

_Kazumi: You're telling me to kill you! How can you be so calm about it! You taught me everything and you expect me to kill you!_

_Itachi: You said it yourself that you would when it was time._

_Kazumi: But……_

_Itachi: You learned how to be an assassin, medical, and ANBU ninja……You're ready to go on without me being by you now_

_Kazumi: What about, Sasuke, your little brother?_

_Itachi: ……_

_Kazumi gasped as Itachi walked closer to the cliff. He had his black cape with red clouds on it. The _**_Akatsuki. She remembered when he became a part of that organization. She was there._**

**_Itachi: I want you to switch eyes with me. _**

**_Kazumi: What!_**

**_Itachi: Your bloodline limit is very dangerous……You can copy anything even other advanced bloodlines. I want you to have my Mangekyou _**_Sharingan. It will be prove to Sasuke that I am dead and you saw it with your own eyes._

_Kazumi's eyes started watering as she walked over to him and placed her hand over his eyes. She gritted her teeth as she quickly took out Itachi's eyes and replaced it with hers and replaced his eyes into her eye sockets._

_Itachi: This is goodbye, Kazumi._

_Kazumi did the hand seals for the _**_Katon Karyuu Endan (_**_Fire Type - Fire Dragon Flame Blast) that she had seen Itachi do when she first met him. She started to cry as she felt chakra gather in her mouth._

_Kazumi: KATON KARYUU ENDAN!_

_A fire dragon was formed from the fire that came out of Kazumi's mouth and headed towards Itachi. Before he was knocked over the cliff, he smiled. To Kazumi, it was the most beautiful smile she had seen in her life._

TO REALITY

Kakashi pulled his hand back and looked at Kazumi with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't know how it felt to kill someone close to you but it was probably a very painful feeling. The copy-nin gasped when Kazumi woke up with a glare in her eyes.

Kazumi: You saw my past, didn't you?

Kakashi: I did.

Kazumi sighed and sat up on the bed. Her eyes turned from blue and brown to the normal red Sharingan eyes. She covered her eyes and uncovered them.

Kazumi: If you didn't know, my blue and brown eyes are just an illusion.

Kakashi: Of course. You wouldn't want anyone to know that you have the Sharingan.

Kazumi: So I guess you know what I'm capable of?

Kakashi: Yes……I'm also assuming you're the last of your clan.

Kazumi nodded as she stood up and walked past Kakashi. He grabbed her arm.

Kazumi: Let go. I can't stay in this village. It will cause too much damage.

Kakashi: How would you know? You've only been here for half a day.

Kazumi: Everywhere I go……there's always something bad going on. And there are too many people after my blood. It'd be better off if I leave

Kakashi: You're very mature for your age. You're about 12 right?

Kazumi: I am.

Kakashi: I use to be an ANBU.

Kazumi glared at the silver-haired ninja and then shook off his grip on her arm.

Kazumi: What's your point?

Kakashi: We'll talk to Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Let's see what she says.

Before Kazumi could come up something to say, he grabbed her and poofed to Tsunade's office.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: how was that?

Kazumi: Oh geez……now I have to deal with Tsunade?

Tsunade: what about me!

Kazumi: nothing

Kakashi: that was so sad!

Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura: WE WEREN'T EVEN IN THIS ONE!

KCG: sorry….eh heh heh

Arina: Can I write the next chapter!

Everyone else: NO!

Arina: wahhhh

KCG: I'm writing this story not you!

Arina: Don't say that! You'll never know

KCG: Sasuke?

Sasuke: alright I get to kill! CHIDORI!

Kakashi: Hey! Don't use that here!

Naruto: Rasengan!

Kakashi: HEY HEY HEY!

KCG: oh my….

Sakura: Review! And no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

KCG: I'm bored….i guess I'll start writing chapter 3

Sakura: am I gonna be in this one?

KCG: yes…everyone is gonna be in this one

Sakura: alright!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 3

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, looked through piles and piles of papers. Her assistant, Shizune, was helping her. Both of them looked up to see a silver haired jounin and a girl who happened to have the Sharingan. Kazumi struggled to get loose from Kakashi's grip but he wouldn't budge.

Kazumi: LET GO!

Kakashi: No.

Kazumi glared at the ninja that had a firm grip on her. Tsunade sweatdropped as she watched the two people standing before her. She walked up to Kazumi and grabbed her by the chin so she could look directly into her eyes.

Kazumi: what are you doing?

Tsunade: How is that you have the Sharingan? If I'm correct the Uchiha clan was wiped out except for Sasuke and Itachi.

Kazumi: Do I have to explain it again?

Kakashi: Behave yourself. This is Tsunade, the fifth Hokage

Kazumi: NO WAY!

Tsunade: Yes way. Now explain how you have the Sharingan

Kazumi sighed and explained how she met Itachi when she was little, what her bloodline limit was, and how she got the Sharingan. Tsunade had a stunned expression on her face. She took off the jacket she was wearing and sat on one of the comfy chairs that was in her office. Kazumi observed every move she was making and stayed quiet. Kakashi sat on a two person couch and patted the seat next to him with a smile on his face. The young girl sighed and took a seat next to the copy-nin.

Tsunade: So….what are you going to do now?

Kazumi: Well I wanted to leave this village but **somebody** wouldn't let me leave.

She stressed on the 'somebody' and scooted further away from Kakashi on the couch. Tsunade shook her head side to side.

Tsunade: _I swear! They're like children!_

Kakashi: If you want to leave the village, you have to have a really good reason.

Kazumi: …….

Tsunade looked at Kazumi more carefully and frowned.

Tsunade: You shouldn't hide your true age

Kazumi: what are you talking about?

Tsunade: I can tell…..you're using a jutsu that hides your true age

Kakashi: Of course you can tell! You're doing that yourself!

The Hokage glared at the jounin as he sweatdropped. Kazumi sighed.

Kazumi: Ok, you're right. I am hiding my real age.

Kazumi closed her eyes. Tsunade and Kakashi watched her as she changed from a 12 year old little girl to a 16 year old matured teenager. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her physical features were more mature. Even her clothes were different. The red skirt she was wearing exposed a lot of her long legs and the black tank top exposed a lot of her cleavage. She had a net over the tank top and her left earring was made out of the ring that Itachi wore. Her boots came up right below her knee.

Tsunade: That's more like it. Now why would you want to hide a beautiful figure like that?

Kazumi: So I won't attract attention

Kakashi stared at Kazumi, wide eyed. Tsunade looked at her earring and put on a weak smile.

Tsunade: That's Itachi's ring isn't it?

The teenager nodded and played with the earring.

Kazumi: He was my teacher...

Tsunade: Hmm...well...I'm not letting you leave this villafe

Kazumi: Why not!

Tsunade: I think Konoha's ANBU squad will be a good place for you

Kazumi: B-but—

Tsunade: No 'but's. Oh and you'll be staying with Kakashi

Kakashi/Kazumi: WHAT!

Tsunade glared at the two before her. Both settled down on the couch. Right then, Shizune walked in with a small velvet box and handed it to Tsunade and walked back out. Kazumi stared at the blonde lady with a questioning look on her face. Tsunade got up with a box in her hands and handed it to her. Kazumi looked at her with a "what's this" face and Tsunade nodded, telling her she could open it. The teenager opened it slowly and cautiously to find a cat mask and a head protector with the leaf symbol engraved in it.

Kazumi: huh?

Tsunade: Congratulations! From now on you're part of Konoha's ANBU squad and village!

This was all happening so fast, but Kazumi couldn't help but smile. Kakashi stared at her when she smiled. It was the first time she smiled since they met. He got up and walked to the door.

Kakashi: Let's go now

Tsunade: Oh, Kakashi? I want you back on ANBU as well

Kakashi: why?

Tsunade: Because it seems you and Kazumi make a good team. And couple

Kazumi blushed at this comment and walked out the door but not before bowing to Tsunade. Kakashi glared at the Hokage but she just grinned.

Kakashi: You're evil

Tsunade: I am

Kakashi: ……

He left the office and caught up with Kazumi who was sitting in the waiting room, tracing her finger across the cat mask she received.

Kazumi: _Itachi……I'm an ANBU now……aren't you proud?_

Kakashi: Let's go…..

Kazumi: Ok

As she got up, her stomach growled causing her to blush and Kakashi to sweatdrop.

Kakashi: Let's go eat. How about that?

Kazumi: o-o-ok

Both of them walked down the road and Kakashi stopped at a sushi restaurant. Kazumi followed him inside and sat in a booth seat across from him.

Kazumi: This place looks nice. I've never tried sushi before

Kakashi: Where have you been?

Kazumi: Umm….Fire country, Wind country, Lightening country, Water country, Earth country, and snow country

Kakashi sweatdropped. He was also shocked from the places she went.

Kakashi: All with Itachi?

Kazumi: Yea….he was my sensei

Kakashi: …..

Waitress: What would you like to order?

Kazumi: Ah…um….i'll just have to Unagi Don (a rice dish with smoked eel on the side) please.

Kakashi: Hmm….just give me the sashimi special

Waitress: Alright

Kakashi stared at Kazumi who was staring down at the box she got. She opened it took out the head protector. At first she just fidgeted with it and then she placed it across her forehead and tied it. The headband fit her perfectly. She looked like she has been a ninja for quite a while.

Kazumi: How does it look?

Kakashi: It looks good on you.

She looked around the restaurant and saw other ninjas across the place. There was a lady and 2 men. Kakashi noticed she was staring past him and turned around and groaned. Kazumi had a questioning look on her face and noticed that one of the men sitting away from them was getting up.

Gai: HEY KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Shit….

Kazumi: Hn? Um….

Kurenai: Gai, you should really leave him alone

Asuma: Hahahaha! Just leave them alone, they've been like this for the longest time

Kakashi: Ah shut up

Gai: Who's this girl? Is she your girl? Hey girl! Don't go with this guy come with me!

Kakashi: Gai! Shut up!

Gai: How old are you anyways?

Kazumi: I'm 16

Kurenai/Asuma/Gai: YOU'RE 16!

Asuma: I thought you were about 20- 21 around there

Kazumi: I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment

Waitress: Um, excuse me. I'm trying to give their food

The three moved aside and waited for the waitress to leave.

Kakashi: You three…..do you mind? We're trying to eat

Kurenai: Ah! Sorry! Anyways, I have to get going. I promised my team that I would train with them

Asuma: Same here…...or more likely Chouji just wants food

Gai: I promised Lee that I would train with him

The 3 said their goodbyes and left. Kakashi sighed with relief and broke his chopsticks and lifted his hand up to his mask.

Kazumi: _I get to see his face. He can't possibly eat with that mask on_

She started to fidget with her chopsticks under the table. She wanted to see what he looked like. But when he slowly pulled the mask down his other hand was in the way so she couldn't get a good view.

Kazumi: _damn it……_

Kazumi started eating her dish. She was kind of upset that she didn't get to see Kakashi's face but at the same time she was happy because it was mysterious. And she liked mysterious.

Kazumi: Kakashi…..how come you hide your face?

Kakashi: I really don't know….it's habit now, I guess

Kazumi: Has anyone seen your real face before?

Kakashi: Other than my parents…..nope. But they're dead so they don't count

Kazumi: ……..

He realized how quiet she was and looked up. She had a sad look in her eyes and he sighed. Why do girls get all emotional when men say someone died?

Kakashi: Don't feel bad about it. It's all in the past

Kazumi: Yea, I guess.

After a while, both of them finished their meal. Kakashi paid and they left the restaurant. Kazumi walked ahead of him and looked around. I mean, if she was gonna live here she's gonna have to get use to this place, right? She spotted a place full of cherry blossom trees and it amazed her. She looked over to Kakashi who had a "huh?" look on his face. Kazumi grinned and poofed to the cherry blossom trees. The copy-nin poofed as well and appeared in a tree where Kazumi was sitting in.

Kazumi: I haven't seen cherry blossoms bloom this much in a long time

Kakashi: When was the last time you seen them?

Kazumi: hmm….about 3-4 years

Kakashi: Wow….that is long

Kakashi pulled out his normal orange book and started reading it. Kazumi twitched as she realized it was a perverted book but couldn't help but look over his shoulder and read along with him. The silver haired ninja felt his face to burn. She was so close to him. He felt like pulling off his mask and kissing her, but he stayed put.

Kazumi: Heh? Kakashi, this book…..it's very perverted

Kakashi sweatdropped as she said this. He saw the sun going down and realized they've been there for a while. He shut his book and put it back in his pocket. Jumping down, he looked up in the tree and motioned Kazumi to come down.

Crack!

Kakashi: Huh? What was th---

Before he could finish, Kazumi yelped as the branch she stepped on snapped. She lost her balanced and came crashing down on top of Kakashi with the rather large branch on top of her. Both groaned. Kazumi pushed the branch off her back and looked down to see Kakashi holding his head.

Kazumi: EH! Are you alright!

Kakashi: Yea, I'm ok. Just got the wind knocked out of me.

Kazumi helped him up. He was a little dizzy from the fall.

Kakashi: Let's get going

Kazumi: Alright

They started walking back to town and to the apartment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: ok done…..

Kakashi: I love this story

Kazumi: So imma be going out with a 27 year old man? That should be illegal

KCG: it would be in my world but in Naruto world it's ok hehe

Sakura: You said everyone was gonna be in this one!

Sasuke: we better be in the next one or I'll kill you

Naruto: yea….

Sakura: review! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura: are we gonna be in this one?

Sasuke: we better be….

KCG: eh heh heh….help

Arina: can I write!

Kakashi/Kazumi: NO!

Naruto: of course! They should be most frightened of her because they mi—

Kakashi/Kazumi: SHUT UP!

Sakura: …..

Sasuke: …..

KCG: anyways….let's start, shall we?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 4

_**Next Morning**_

BAM!

Kazumi: DAMN! That hurt!

Knock! Knock!

She stood up and opened the door to see Kakashi in his pajamas. He was still sleepy. And he still had that damn mask on!

Kakashi: You're crashing already?

Kazumi: Shut up. Urg…I'm tired

Kakashi: Well I would say go back to sleep but we have to get going to Tsunade's

Kazumi: For what?

Kakashi: Mission

Kazumi: Are you kidding me! I just got here!

Kakashi: That's Tsunade for you

There was an awkward silence between them and the next moment both of them were struggling to get to the bathroom first. Kazumi stepped on Kakashi's foot hard. He yelped but pulled her shirt making her fall against the wall behind them. She growled and tackled Kakashi into his bedroom. Just when she was about to run out the door, Kakashi tripped her making her land face first on the ground. Kazumi lifted her face up to see a smiling face looking down at her. She glared at him only to realize it was clone. The girl cursed to herself and jumped up only to find Kakashi opening the bathroom door. Kazumi quickly moved her hands to do some seals.

Kazumi: **Kanashibari no Jutsu** (Body Freeze Technique)!

Kakashi: Damn it.

Kazumi grinned as she walked past the ninja and closed the door. He heard her laughing on the other side of the door and felt the jutsu wearing off. Kakashi walked back to his room and laid back down.

Kakashi: _I guess I'll sleep until she gets out of the bathroom. Girls take a while to get ready._

He heard the water running and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**15 minutes later…..**

Kakashi heard footsteps but ignored it and pulled the blanket over his head. The next thing he knew, his bed tipped over and he fell right on his ass. He turned around to see Kazumi hold up on side of his bed with a "God! You're lazy!" look on her face. He saw that her hair was still wet and she had her clothes on as well.

Kakashi: You're ready?

Kazumi: yes I am. I've been waiting for 5 minutes!

Kakashi: _I thought women took a long time to get ready……_

He then felt his head hit the floor and a burning sensation on his back. Kakashi, the infamous copy ninja, was being dragged across his own apartment by a girl he knew for a day. Kazumi pulled him across his room and threw him in the bathroom. Literally. He glared at her but only to feel a deadlier glare from her.

Kazumi: Get ready in 5 minutes! Or I'll tell Tsunade you ditched the mission!

She slammed the bathroom door and stormed off to, what he guessed, the kitchen. He snapped out of his daydream and quickly stripped and jumped in the shower. He didn't want to take any chances that Kazumi was joking about telling Tsunade something untrue. He got out of the bathroom with a towel over his head in 3 minutes. Kakashi walked to his room and put on his old ANBU clothes. He sighed. He hadn't put these clothes on for the longest time. After he put them on, he walked over to his drawers and pulled out his old ANBU mask. Kakashi sniffed the air. Something smelled real good. He was almost drooling and walked to the kitchen to see breakfast all ready on the table with coffee and orange juice. Kazumi didn't see him walk in the kitchen. She was too busy cooking something else and singing at the same time. Kakashi was in a daze because her voice was gentle and angelic.

Kazumi: **kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa**

**zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru**

**mita sare nai kokoro aru nara**

**tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**

**(A/N: this is the lyrics from True Light from DNAngel…..i do not own this song)**

Kakashi sat down at the table, startling Kazumi. She blushed as she figured out that Kakashi was there when she sang. She shook her head and put a annoyed expression.

Kazumi: HURRY and eat! We have to get going!

Kakashi pulled down his mask and ate his eggs, toast, potatoes, and ham slowly. Kazumi gulped down a cup of water, milk, and orange juice. Kakashi watched as she ran over to her room and got her head protector and mask. She put her head protector around her neck with a smile on her face but hestitated when she put the mask on.

Kazumi: I don't get why we have to wear masks. I mean, don't you want the village to see your face so they can look up to you?

Kakashi: We wear them so our enemies won't come after us

Kazumi: Well that won't happen if they're killed

Kakashi: Let's get going

Kakashi dumped his plate and fork into the sink and headed for the door. Kazumi pushed her mask so it was on the side of her face and followed him.

-------

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk. She was frustrated.

Kazumi: eh….Tsunade, you ok?

Tsunade: no! I'm not ok!

Kakashi leaned against the wall in his normal lazy position. Shizune was standing next to the door with a worried look on her face.

Kakashi: What's going on?

Shizune: Some of the ANBU she sent to the Thunder country hasn't returned. She sent a letter the other day demanding them back but the **Raikage** (Ruler of The Hidden Cloud Village, Thunder Country) said they know nothing.

Tsunade: This is absurd! They're hiding something!

The Hokage looked over at Kazumi and Kakashi. Kazumi felt a chill go up her spine and didn't like it.

Kazumi: _I'm getting a weird feeling……_

Tsunade: I'm giving your mission right now! I want you to go to Thunder country and find your other comrades! And find out what's going on over there! Even other countries are getting suspicious of them. Go now! And be careful!

Tsunade handed a scroll to Kazumi and once she did, both disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

-----

The gates of Konoha opened. The copy-nin and a black haired girl quickly left the village for their mission. Kazumi hadn't been there in a long time and was worrying that she will make something go worse then it already is. She concentrated her chakra to her feet and went ahead. She was mad for some reason. It was a feeling she didn't like but had in her for a long time.

Kakashi: Kazumi! Don't go ahead of me! If we get separated it won't be any good!

Kazumi: I know the territory we're going into. Or did you forget I've been there?

Kakashi: It doesn't matter if you know the territory! You don't enemies abilities!

Kazumi halted and looked at Kakashi who was standing on the brand behind her. The Mangekyou Sharingan was in act. Kakashi looked at it but nothing happened like the first time he saw her have it.

Kazumi: Thunder country is where Itachi was killed….by me. And I know all their abilities, I copied them so don't say I don't know their abilities

Kakashi: We're already half way there……and the sun's going down let's stay here for the night

Kazumi: Alright

Kakashi set up a fire that night while Kazumi pulled out some sandwiches she made this morning. It was quiet between those two and Kazumi hated silence.

Kazumi: Kakashi…Why do you---

Kakashi: Hide my face? You asked me that yesterday at the restaurant

Kazumi: I'm just curious

Kakashi: Curiosity killed the cat

Kazumi: You're not gonna tell me are you?

Kakashi: Someday….but not now

CRACK! SNAP! CRASH! BAM!

Kazumi jumped up and looked around. She looked over at Kakashi who nodded and disappeared. She walked to where she heard the sound and you wouldn't believe what she found. There they were….Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto….the now new chuunins. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing but Sakura smacked them upside the head and pointed up at Kazumi. She looked angry and pointed over to the fire near the campsite. The three chuunins walked over the fire and jumped back when they saw their sensei standing in front of them with an angry look.

Kakashi: what are you three doing here?

Sakura: We followed you

Kazumi: why?

Sasuke: Because we wanted to go on a mission

Naruto: Yea! We haven't been on one for a while and it was getting real boring

Kakashi: I want you three to go back to Konoha tomorrow morning!

Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto: why!

Kazumi: this is a s-class mission and you guys are still inexperienced!

Sasuke: and this is coming from a girl that's how old?

Kazumi: I'm 16 mind you! And I was disguised as a 14 year old for a reason

Sasuke: what reason would that be?

Kazumi: Damn you're nosey!

Sakura: umm……Kazumi-san?

Kazumi: Just call me Kazumi……formal names like that annoy me

Sakura: o-ok

Kazumi looked at the three chuunins sitting before her. One was the last Uchiha, the girl was taught by Tsunade herself, and the blonde has the kyuubi sealed in him. What a combo. She looked over at Kakashi was rubbing his temples from the frustration he just received from his students. Kazumi dug through her backpack and pulled out 3 sandwiches and handed it to the students. They looked hungry.

Sakura: thank you

Naruto: thanks!

Sasuke: hn.

Kazumi: _how could two brothers look so alike but be so different?_

She realized that Sasuke's eyes were permanently Sharingan eyes but he still hadn't mastered them.

(**A/N: for those who don't know….if you mastered the Sharingan eyes it would have three of those comma dot things…..if it's not mastered it would have two.**)

Kazumi: Sasuke….how long have you had the Sharingan?

Sasuke: hn…for about 2-3 years now

Kazumi: and yet you haven't mastered it

Sasuke: it's not that easy. I'm not like my brother

Kazumi stared at the Uchiha prodigy sitting in front of her. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up. Sasuke gasped as he saw the Mangekyou Sharingan up close. He had forgotten that she was his brother's one and only student. Kazumi closed her eyes and opened them back up. Her eyes were the normal Sharingan now.

Sakura: I'm tired

Kazumi: If you brought a tent you go to sleep. I'll help you put it up.

Sakura rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the folded tent. Naruto did the same but his just popped open and he crawled in there. He said his goodnights and zipped the tent. Kazumi helped Sakura put her tent up and said goodnight to her. It was now Sasuke, Kazumi, and Kakashi. Sasuke got up and walked to Sakura's tent and crawled in there. Kakashi and Kazumi stared at pink tent by the fire, wide-eyed.

Kakashi: did he just…?

Kazumi: I think he did.

The two ANBU ninjas talked about random stuff for a while when they started hearing snoring from Naruto's tent. Kazumi sweatdropped and Kakashi chuckled. She pointed to Sakura's tent and mouthed "what do you think they're doing?" Kakashi blinked at her and saw her eyes go white. It was the Byakuugan (Evil eye or White eye).

Kakashi: _She must have seen Neji or Hinata use this._

Kazumi: yes I did copy it. Yes, I did read your mind. The Byakuugan comes in handy sometimes.

Kazumi looked over at the pink tent. She saw Sakura snuggled up close to Sasuke and he had his arm around her waist. Kazumi smiled and motioned Kakashi to come to her. Kakashi sat next to her and she put her hand on his shoulder. Kakashi then saw everything Kazumi saw.

Kakashi: How'd you do that?

Kazumi: Controlled my chakra. I saw a lot of mangas do that so I thought I give it a shot and it worked.

Kakashi: Aa…

Kakashi yawned. Kazumi patted him on the shoulder and jumped in a tree.

Kazumi: Goodnight

Kakashi: You're gonna sleep in a tree?

Kazumi: Yup. I always do

Kakashi: _Geez….most women would be complaining that they don't have anything soft to sleep on. She is an unusual one._

Kakashi jumped up on the branch above her and smiled down at her. Kazumi opened one eye and looked up and smirked.

Kazumi: copy cat

Kakashi: no. copy ninja

Kazumi: Whatever

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: ok so?

Sakura: at least we were in this one!

Sasuke: yea, I guess

Naruto: I wonder how the mission will go

Kazumi: Probably all bloody and all that.

Kakashi: You're no ordinary woman

Kazumi: No I'm not. Men always think woman cower behind their backs and crap like that

Kakashi/Naruto/Sasuke: ……………………

Sakura: you're right about that!

KCG: anyways

Kazumi: Oh…

Kazumi/Sakura: Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

KCG: god I'm bored!

Sasuke: you look bored

KCG: I AM BORED!

Naruto: start the damn story already!

KCG: alright already!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 5

Kazumi was the first to wake up. The sun wasn't up yet but it was normal for her to get up this early. Everyone was still asleep including Kakashi so she decided to walk around and get a sniff of the morning air. After a while, she looked at her surroundings and it reminded her of the old days. It made her sad. She missed her teacher, the one she had to kill with her hands. Kazumi opened her mouth to scream but instead she started to sing.

Kazumi: **You were once my one companion  
****You were all that mattered  
****You were once my friend and father  
****Then my world was shattered**

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
****Wishing you were somehow near  
****Sometimes it seem if I just dreamed  
****Somehow you would be here  
****  
Wishing I could I hear your voice again  
****Knowing that I never would  
****Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
****All that you dreamed I could**

**Passing bells and sculpted angels  
****Cold and monumental  
****Seem for you the wrong companions  
****You were warm and gentle**

**Too many years fighting back tears  
****Why can't the past just die?  
****Wishing you were somehow here again  
****Knowing we must say goodbye  
****  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
****Give me the strength to try  
****No more memories  
****No more silent tears  
****No more gazing across the wasted years  
****Help me say goodbye  
****Help me say goodbye**

(**A/N: this song is called Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from The Phantom of the Opera….i do not own this either. It's a rather sad song, ne? Makes me cry**)

Kazumi fell to her knees, crying. Kakashi was standing behind a tree. He had heard her jump off the tree that morning and he had followed her. He loved her voice but it was filled with sadness and for some reason it made him sad. Kakashi peeked from behind the tree and watched his roommate. She was now hugging herself, tears still dripped from her transplanted Sharingan eyes. Kakashi started to walk towards her. Kazumi heard someone coming and she was about to attack with a kunai but froze when she saw him. She was upset. Upset that he was spying on her.

Kazumi: who the hell do you think you are! How dare you sp---

Kakashi pulled her in for a hug. Kazumi pushed him away but his grip was too strong even for her. She felt every curve that was on him. His broad shoulders, his abs, everything.

Kazumi: Kakashi…Let go of me.

Kakashi: no

She was about fed up with his short and blunt answers.

Kazumi: and why not?

Kakashi: Because…..there's so much sadness in your voice.

(**A/N: gonna write it in a different format I keep having to press enter many times**)

Her arms lifted up to hug him back. "_Why am I hugging him back?_" He finally let her go and led her back to camp, where the three chuunins were just waking up.

"You guys hurry up and get ready. We've decided to take you guys along with us" Kazumi smirked when she saw Kakashi's expression. He stared at her like she had gone insane. "YEA! Kazumi-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto jumped in the air in happiness. Kazumi's eyebrow arched up. "I'm a sensei now?" Naruto went up ahead and found a small stream and yelled, "Hey, I found a stream where we can wash up!"

-----

"I'm bored"

"You look bored"

"I AM BORED!"

Naruto and Sasuke were at it again. "You two shut up before I regret even letting you stay on this mission with us!" Kazumi glared at the two and both shut up. Well at least for a minute. "Look what you did, Sasuke-bastard! You made Kazumi-sensei mad!" Kazumi twitched when Naruto opened his mouth again. Sasuke glared at the foxboy and continued walking. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Naruto yelled.

"How do you deal with this?" Kazumi groaned as she massaged the side of her head to relieve the headache that coming her way. Kakashi looked over at her with a smile on his face. She glared at him, knowing he was making fun of her. "You'll get use to it." Sakura assured her. Kazumi smiled down at the pink-haired girl. "Thank you, Sakura." The chuunins grinned and ran ahead to the border.

"Well, here we are. At the border." Kazumi suddenly had a serious look on her face. She then sensed someone following them. Kakashi looked at her and she nodded to him. Kazumi took off her backpack and pretended to get a snack. Before her backpack hit the ground, she was instantly by the stalker with a kunai near his neck.

"_Yondaime-sensei's Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker)!_" Kakashi turned around to see Kazumi holding onto the person that had been following them. "Kazumi let him go" Kakashi sighed. "Why? This man has been following us" Kazumi still held onto the stalker. "Jiagi, how many times have I told you to wear the Konoha's headband?" Kakashi nodded at Kazumi, who dropped Jiagi and looked at Kakashi. "THE Jiagi? As in the samurai?" Sakura looked surprised. "What would he be doing here?" Sasuke sounded pissed but then again isn't he always? "I told you Kakashi! I'm not gonna wear that headband! I'm a samurai not a ninja!" Kakashi sighed at Jiagi's reponse.

-----

"Kakashi, why is he following us?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Don't get cocky with me!"

The 3 chuunins sweatdropped at their sensei's actions. "_He hasn't changed a bit_" thought all three. "Why are these three here with you guys?" A vein popped up on Naruto's head. "You're saying that as if we're useless in this mission" Naruto growled. "yea yea" Jiagi brushed off Naruto and walked faster to catch up with Kakashi and Kazumi. "He's more annoying than you Naruto" smirked Sasuke. "Yea I kn---HEY! I resent that!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke. "HEY!" Sakura slammed her fist on the ground, creating a small crater. Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped fighting and stared at her.

"_Not bad Tsunade. Gathering a certain amount of chakra into your fist and then releasing it when contact with the ground_" Kazumi watched how Sakura punched the ground and started yelling at the boys. Kakashi could tell she was copying it. "Now, now kids. We've pass the border so I would like you guys to be more quiet." Kakashi said in his normal lazy voice. Sakura straightened her shirt and continued walking as her teammates followed her. Kazumi sweatdropped. "_She has them under control..._"

----

"Hey! Is that the village?" Naruto pointed in front of him. Kazumi walked up next to him and gasped. "What the hell happened here….?" The Hidden Cloud Village was in ruins. Bodies laid everywhere. "_Who the fuck attacked here!_" Kazumi used the body flicker jutsu and stood in front of the Raikage's office. She went inside and saw the Raikage dead beside his desk. Kazumi felt someone behind and when she turned around………..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: hehehe

Kakashi/Kazumi: I HATE CLIFFYS!

Naruto: Whoa…..they're too alike

Sasuke: We don't need another Kakashi

Sakura: That'd be trouble

Kakashi: hey!

Sakura: hehe

Kazumi: Review! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

KCG: this is the 6th chapter…..

Sakura: YAY!

Sasuke: whatever

Naruto: COOL!

Kakashi: (reads Icha Icha Paradise)

Kazumi: (reads along with him)

Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto: ………..they're alike……….

Kazumi: Shut up

Kakashi: stop talking about your sensei!

KCG: (sweatdrops)

Arina: (steals laptop) MUAHAHAHAH!

KCG: holy shit!

Kazumi/Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Arina: (ties everyone down and writes story) heh heh….

KCG: HA GOT IT BACK! (runs far far away)

Arina: how the hell….?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 6

Kazumi turned around to see a blur of black and red run past the door. She ran after it and started chasing it until she got to a cliff. The place where she had killed Itachi. She looked up at the figure in front of her. Her heart was thumping faster than usual. "_This feeling……it scares me……_" Kazumi walked closer to the figure and realized he was dress exactly like Itachi! He was even the same height! "HOW DARE YOU DRESS UP LIKE HIM!" she growled at the figure who gave a small chuckle. "Now, now Kazumi…….is that how you greet your teacher?" The figure pulled off his hat and Kazumi gasped as she saw a familiar brown eye and a blue eye. Her old eyes before she had transplanted the Mangekyou Sharingan into her eye sockets long time ago. "I-I-Itachi…? But you're dead. I killed you" Her legs felt like jelly as she saw her 'dead' mentor standing right in front of her.

"Come now. You really think a small fireball like that could kill me?" Itachi walked up to his former student and smirked. "You're grown quite a bit, Kazumi. It makes me want to eat you" Kazumi slumped to her knees. "_No……this isn't Itachi-sensei. THIS ISN'T HIM!_" She glared at him but gasped when she felt her headband and ANBU mask disappear. Kazumi slowly turned her head to see Itachi standing behind her with those two items in his hand. He smirked and looked down at his fallen student. "You're an ANBU now……I'm not surprised but I am proud" He dropped the headband and mask and took out a kunai and stabbed himself on the palm of his hand. He let his blood drip and soak into the two items he stole from Kazumi. Her eyes grew wide as the blood of Itachi dripped on the mask. Her eyes grew watery and started to tear as she looked up to see Itachi kneeling down in front of her.

"You're not him……You're not Itachi-sensei!" Itachi smirked. "Kazumi, I told you before and I'll tell you again. Shinobis don't show their emotions" He wiped off her tears but at the same time his blood stained her now pale face. Itachi stroked cheek and his fingers trailed to her earring. The one that was made from his ring. He took it off from her earlobe and took off the hook she put on it so she could wear it as an earring. "I'll be taking this back…." Itachi smirked. Kazumi felt paralyzed as all this was happening. He looked down at his student and twirled his finger around in her hair. He cupped her cheek again and got closer to her lips.

"**KATON KARYUU ENDAN (**Fire Type - Fire Dragon Flame Blast)" Itachi dodged the attack, leaving Kazumi wide open. Before the fire reached her, she felt someone grab her by the waist and jump into a tree. Kazumi looked up to see Kakashi look down at her. "You ok?" Kazumi started crying and hugged Kakashi. "KAKASHI! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE WAS ALIVE ALL THIS TIME!" He looked at her like she was crazy but then realized what she was saying. "Itachi…………" He held her and jumped down from the tree. "Is she ok!" Sakura ran over to the two ANBU. "Yea, she's just shocked right now. Take care of her, Sakura!" "Yes sir!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke growled as he saw her older brother in front of him. "Ah, Sasuke……you've come as well. I didn't expect that" Itachi looked over at Naruto who was standing by Sasuke. His face started to change as the lines on his face got thicker and his eye color went from blue to maroon. "Kyuubi…." Itachi looked past them to see Kazumi sitting by a tree with Sakura tending to her. "You should be on guard Itachi……you'll never know when someone will get you!" Kakashi grabbed Itachi from behind and threw him across the field, but only to find out it was a clone. "You should take your own advice, Kakashi" Itachi held a kunai against the copy-ninja's back. "When did you make a clone?" Kakashi was angry now. "Just before you grabbed me" Itachi answered with a smirk on his face.

"I have to help them…." Kazumi tried standing up but she ended up slumping back down. "Don't move, Kazumi-sensei! The genjutsu Itachi used on you was a powerful one. Your chakra is unstable and who knows what will happen when you're fighting" She looked at the pink-haired chuunin and closed her eyes. "_The Itachi-sensei I know would never use a genjutsu that powerful on me……_"

"I thought you were dead, Itachi" Kakashi stood about a good 15 meters away from him. The missing-ninja smiled and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm supposed to be but I couldn't leave my student alone." Kakashi glared at him. "You told her to kill you! So why did you pretend your death!" Itachi chuckled. "I'm not the real Itachi. I'm just an explosive clone" The real Itachi held Kazumi in his arms. He dropped her by the clone and disappeared. She slowly woke up and looked around her. "How'd I get over here?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked back to see Sasuke holding Sakura. "_Damn! How did he get pass us so quick!_" "5….4….." the clone started counting down. "_Damn! There's no time!_" He ran towards Kazumi and grabbed her. Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura, and Naruto were right behind him. "3…..2…..1" At the same time the clone exploded, the two ANBU and three chuunins had jumped off the cliff. "No……..ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kazumi screamed her teacher's name. "NARUTO NOW!" Kakashi commanded.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Summoning technique)!" A giant frog appeared below them and they landed on him. **

**-----**

"Hmm….." Kazumi woke up to find herself on Kakashi's back. Everyone else seemed ok except her. "You're finally awake." Kakashi looked back at her. "How long have I been sleeping?" "For a day now…..We should reach Konoha by nightfall" Kazumi then realized her ANBU mask and headband were missing. "Kakashi, where's my mask and headband!" Kakashi stopped and put her down. He dug through his backpack and pulled out her mask and headband. Kazumi still felt weak from the genjutsu Itachi used on her. "_Itachi………_" She remembered how her mask and headband were drenched in her teacher's blood and made a disgusted yet sad face.

"We cleaned the blood off………but—"

"No it's ok………"

"…………"

"Kakashi-sensei, let's take a break" Sakura suggested since her other sensei looked tired.

"Alright………" Kakashi looked at Kazumi who was still staring down at her mask. A sad expression took over his face as he joined his students under the shaded area beneath the tree. "Is she gonna be alright?" Naruto asked with worry. "Hopefully………"

"Kakashi-sensei………can I ask you something?"

"Hmm……what's that Sakura?" Kakashi took a sip of the tea Sakura had brought along with her.

"Do you like Kazumi-sensei?" The silver haired ninja choked on the water substance and stared at his pink-haired student. "What kind of question is that!" He stared as all 3 of his students had an "AH HA! I knew it!" look on their face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at him. Kakashi held his head and sighed.

"If you don't answer us then we're going to tell Kazumi you like her" stated Sasuke, bluntly.

"Are you in kindergarten!" The ANBU was shocked to hear something like that from the cold Uchiha.

"Hmm? What are you guys talking about?" Everybody looked up to see Kazumi leaning against the tree they were under.

"Oh we were talking about the old days" Sakura smiled. "Are you feeling better, Kazumi-sensei?" Kazumi nodded and smiled as the breeze played with her black hair. "I've decided to leave everything in the past and find Itachi. He was my teacher and I have something to say to him" Kazumi looked down at her students.

"And since you're my students……you're going to train everyday from sunrise to sunset!" Her expression was serious now as she grinned and looked down at her surprised students. "WHAT!" Naruto was the first to talk out. He charged at Kazumi but she just flicked at his forehead and he was sent flying. Déjà vu for Naruto.

"Eh!" Sakura stared at her new teacher. "The ability to copy any genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu even other bloodline limits. That is my advanced bloodline limit." Kazumi said with a proud look. "Ah! You must have copied that from me when I smashed into the ground the other day!" Sakura was fascinated by her new female teacher.

"That was so not fair!" Naruto got up and glared at Kazumi. "KAZUMI-SENSEI, YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT OLD HAG!"

"Are you calling me old? I'm only 16……well soon to be 17" She laughed at the foxboy. "HEY! Don't' call Tsunade-sensei old!" Sakura slammed her fist to the ground making Naruto fall into the crater. Everyone laughed at this.

"Geez, Sakura. How many senseis you got?" Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend.

"Only 3" She blushed and tackled her boyfriend.

"Only?" Sasuke leaned back as he held her.

"Awww……young love!" Kakashi and Kazumi exclaimed as they saw their students cuddling.

Sasuke blushed and Sakura laughed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: FINISHED!

Sakura: yay! I got to hug Sasuke!

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: on to chapter 7 already!

Kazumi: Itachi is alive?

Kakashi: oh man……

Kazumi: I thought he was dead

KCG: I brought him back to life!

Kazumi: I should kill you

KCG: eepp….

Sasuke: review and no flames


	7. Chapter 7

KCG: onto chapter 7

Sakura: yay!

Kakashi: already?

KCG: yup! I'm on a roll!

Kazumi: on with it

KCG: ok!

Sasuke/Naruto: ……

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 7

_**In front of Konoha**_

"WE'RE HERE!" Naruto stretched out his arms and grinned. "Off you go, you three. Kakashi and I have to go to Tsunade's right now" Kazumi smiled at them. "How long will that take?" Sakura asked. "Hmm….who knows" Kakashi said.

"I want ramen! Let's go to the ramen shop!" Naruto started running off. "Wait Naruto come back!" Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Let's have dinner together tonight! Teacher and student!" The pink haired girl grinned at her idea. "Alright then….i'll meet you guys up at our usual spot" Kakashi smiled and poofed. "He's gonna be late again" Sakura sighed and started walking off towards Naruto with Sasuke behind her. "I'll make he's not late" Kazumi said with a poof.

-----

"How'd the mission go?" Tsunade was fidgeting. The two ANBU she sent 2 days ago came back awfully early. Not only that they didn't have anyone else with them. "The Hidden cloud village was in ruins when we got there and……" Kazumi looked down.

"We found out who killed them. It was…..Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi looked over at his partner. Tsunade shot up from her seat. "WHAT!"

"Tsunade-sama……please grant me permission to look for Uchiha Itachi!" Kazumi looked up at with seriousness in her eyes. Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "I can't let you do that, Kazumi. One: It's too dangerous. Two: You're going to end up killing him. Three: He might kill you" Kazumi clenched her fist and unclenched it. "I understand"

"Other than that the mission went well?" Kakashi nodded. "Ok you can go" Kakashi patted Kazumi on the shoulder and both left the office.

­­-----

"Hey! You're not late!" Sakura jumped off the tree she was sitting in and grinned.

"Let's go eat!" Naruto was the first to start running towards the restaurants.

"What do you want to eat?" Everyone went silent as they thought about this.

"RAMEN!"

"ALFREDO!"

"SUSHI!"

Kakashi and Kazumi sweatdropped at their students reponse especially Sasuke he wasn't the type to yell out anything unless it was an attack. "What are you up for, Kakashi?" Kazumi decided that they should pick one of the following. "Hmm….we already had sushi before…..and I'm kinda getting tired of ramen…..so alfredo it is!" The black haired girl grinned and started walking to catch up with Naruto. "Ok! So we're having Italian tonight!"

-----

"Welcome!" The 5 people were led to a booth and they all sat down. "What would you like to drink?" asked the chirpy waitress.

"Tea"

"Tea"

"Water"

"Water"

"Water"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks!" the waitress left. "Hmm, what should I eat?" Sakura studied the menu. "Sakura, you're going to get wrinkles! Stop frowning!" Kazumi laughed as Sakura stopped frowning and stared at the menu like a normal person. After a while, the waitress came back with their drinks. "Do you know what you want tonight?" The waitress pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"I'll have the grilled shrimp alfredo" Kazumi said and then handed the menu to the lady.

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing" Sasuke looked over at her as she sweatdropped. "Ok, ok. Nevermind, I'll have the seafood fettuccini" Sakura handed the menu to the waitress. "**I'll** have the grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing" Sasuke said firmly. Sakura pouted as her boyfriend stole her dinner.

"Hmm……I guess I'll have the pork chops" Naruto still hated the fact that they didn't go to the ramen stand he always goes to. "You get to pick what side dish you want with that" The waitress pointed at the side dishes part of the menu. "I'll have the garlic bread" Naruto slid the menu to the lady. "What about you Kakashi?" the copy-nin stared at the menu for a second and handed it to the waitress. "I'll have the baked you put a lot of sour cream on that?" Kakashi grinned up at her. "Sure! Alright wait about 20-30 minutes and it will be out!" The waitress left.

"I haven't been to a nice place like this in a long time!" Kakashi gave her a "what are you talking about" look. "We went to that sushi place last time" Kazumi thought for a moment. "Oh yea! I liked that place too!" she was awfully chirpy for a girl who was almost killed by her own teacher.

"You went there last time?"

"Like a date?" the blonde and pink haired chuunins grinned and looked at them slyly. Kazumi scooted away from Naruto who was sitting by her, making her get closer to Kakashi. "_Damn……they can get pretty damn scary!_" Kazumi sweatdropped. "Kazumi-sensei, you're awfully close to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura snickered.

Kazumi scooted the other way and crossed her arms. "Sakura…..shut up before I make you do 500 laps, 500 push up and sit ups, and 1000 stretches." Kazumi glared at the young girl as she squeaked and clung to Sasuke's arm. "Hey, don't scare her." Sasuke scooted closer to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist making Sakura blush.

"Your foods here!" the chirpy waitress had come back but this time she had their food. She handed them their food and then left.

"Mmmm….this is real good! Sasuke-kun, try some!" Sakura got a forkful of her seafood fettuccini and put it in Sasuke's mouth. "See? Aren't you glad I told you to get something else?" Sasuke smirked. Kazumi smiled and took a bite of her grilled shrimp. "MMM! I love this! This is real good!" She took a bite of the noodles and took another bite of the shrimp. She had the biggest smile of her face as she kept eating her food. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I want a bit---" before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Kazumi put a little bit of shrimp and noodles into his mouth. "Yummy?" asked Kazumi. Kakashi nodded. He felt like kissing her because she was so damn cute right then. He had his mask off but everyone was too hyper and happy that they didn't realize it.

----

"Later, Kakashi-sensei and Kazumi- sensei!" Naruto walked off to his apartment. Kazumi said goodbye to Sakura as she and Sasuke started to leave. He was walking her home. "Cute, aren't they?" Kakashi looked at his soldiers. "They were cuter when they were little." Kakashi sighed as Kazumi giggled. "You've been in a happy mood ever since we got back. What's wrong?" Kazumi started walking to the cherry blossom trees they visited couple of days ago.

"Kakashi…." She watched the silver haired ninja turn his head and look at her. "Even though…I'm laughing, I'm crying inside….." Kakashi grabbed her hand and kept walking to the cherry blossom trees. Kazumi blushed. Soon, they got to their destination and she jumped onto a branch and sat down.

"Konoha's bigger than I thought…..so many people, it's like one big family" Kazumi looked down but didn't see Kakashi. "Hmm?" She heard a 'thump' by her side and turned her head to see Kakashi only a few inches away from her face. Her face got really red and she was about to turn away but Kakashi held her face in place.

"What are you doing….?" Kazumi's heart started thumping like crazy. "_Why is my heart acting up like this?_" She felt Kakashi's warm breath against her face and she shut her eyes tight. "Why are you closing your eyes? Didn't you say you wanted to see my face?" Kazumi slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi pulling down his mask.

She blushed when she saw his face. It was very handsome. "Now why would you hide a good looking face like that?" Kazumi touched his face. "I don't know….." She felt him get closer to her lips. Kazumi felt his lips touch hers. "_Kami! His lips are so soft!_" Kakashi felt her face heat up from the kiss and pressed his lips even harder against her lips. She felt something wet against her lips and realized it was his tongue and slightly opened her mouth to let him do as he pleased.

Kazumi felt his tongue swirling in her mouth, battling with her own tongue. She admit she was enjoying this. A lot. Kakashi broke the kiss for air and looked at her flushed face. He pulled back his mask on and jumped down from the tree. Kazumi looked down to see Kakashi's arms wide open. "Jump down, I'll catch you" She blushed but nodded. Kazumi swung her legs over to the side and jumped down, landing right in his arms. It almost looked like she was floating. "My angel had arrived" Kakashi hugged her by the waist. She realized she was a foot off the ground and blushed as Kakashi held her tight. The black-haired ANBU wrapped her around his neck and giggled when she felt his soft silver hair tickle her face.

"This is happening so fast, Kakashi" He looked up at her and frowned. "Is that bad?" Kazumi smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't think I'd find a man this quick. That's all." He put her down and stared up at the moon. "I didn't think I'd a girl this quick either." He smiled at her and walked down the hill and into town. She quickly ran after him and walked next to him

From a distance, a pair of eyes was watching them carefully.

-----

_**Next Morning**_

"Come on! Run faster! I've seen babies run faster than you three!" Kazumi had started her survival training for out three chuunins. "Kazumi you're going to kill them" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Nah this is nothing. You've got 15 more laps to go!" Kakashi sighed and reverted his eyes back to his book.

"Kazumi-sensei, is this necessary?" Sakura panted as she was finishing up her final lap. "Yes it is! What if there was some opponent that was much faster than you? If you work out your legs a lot like this then you won't get tired out easily because you legs are use to a lot of running and pressure!" Kazumi sat down Indian style and closed her eyes for a bit. "Ok, now do 100 sit ups and push ups. Then you guys can spar with me." Everyone groaned and rolled over to get into push up position. "We'll be all tired out by then and you'll have a lot of energy!" Naruto complained. "Oh don't worry! I'm going to do 500 sit ups and push ups. Ok…..1…..2…..3….4….5…6…..7……8……9…..10…..11" They watched as their female teacher doing push ups and started on their own exercises.

_**30 minutes later…...**_

"You guys still not done?" Kazumi looked down at her exhausted students and sighed. She looked over at Kakashi who was still reading that perverted book. "Kakashi….you're getting out of shape too. You can help your students try to land one hit on me" she grinned with confidence. Kakashi's eyebrow arched up as this caught his attention. "Alright, that shouldn't be too hard" He put his book back into his pocket and walked down to them.

"Ready……"

"Steady……"

"GO!"

All five ninjas disappeared, all hiding in different locations. Kazumi hid her chakra and sat in a tree, waiting for someone to attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found their teacher and grinned. "This is all about teamwork…." Kakashi looked at his students and smiled. They started talking quietly and planned out everything and went their separate ways to get Kazumi.

--------

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto went head on towards Kazumi. She simple dodged all his attack and smirked at him.

"You really think you can land a punch on me like that?" She grabbed one of his clones and threw him across the field.

"No, but I can" Sasuke kicked Kazumi but only to find out she was a clone.

"Sucker." Kazumi stood right behind Sasuke.

"What the!" Before he could say anymore, she hit some pressure points on his back, paralyzing him.

"Geez….i thought this would be more entertaining" sighed Kazumi.

"It will be!" Sakura jumped at her from behind and smashed her fist into the ground, creating a rather large crater. "That won't work, Cherry Blossom" Kazumi smirked. "_Hmm…Genjutsu won't work on Sakura. She'll know how to stop it. Taijutsu…..she might have a chance of landing a punch on me and if she does I'm dead. Then…ninjutsu it is…" _Sakura watched as her teacher quickly moved her hands and concentrated her chakra.

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu **(Body Freeze Technique)!" Sakura gasped as she felt her body stop and she couldn't move even though she tried with all her might. "Damn it!" Sakura cursed. "Sorry, Sakura" Kazumi hit a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. "She should wake up in 10 minutes or so." She turned around to see Kakashi and he had his headband up, showing the Sharingan eye.

"So the real battle starts…." Kazumi activated her Sharingan and smirked at the copy-nin.

"What happened to the others?" Kakashi slowly started walking to the side.

"Naruto ran out of chakra so he's out. Sasuke is paralyzed and Sakura is out." Kazumi grinned and followed Kakashi's steps.

"Not bad………" Kazumi felt something was wrong and jumped up off the ground before Kakashi's hand could get her from under ground. "**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (**Earth Type - Inner Decapitation Technique)….heh, not bad yourself" Kazumi watched as the clone poofed and the real Kakashi crawled out from the ground. "I was so close" Kazumi appeared behind him and blew in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. "A ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind" She grabbed him by the leg while the other hand was creating a swirl of chakra in the palm. "_Rasengan!" _Before Kakashi could move out of the way, Kazumi used the Rasengan against him, sending him flying across the field and slamming into a tree. "_I hope that wasn't too much…._" Kazumi ran over to him to see him swirly eyed.

Kazumi sweatdropped. She heard her three students waking up and turned around to see them, groaning and complaining. "I win." stated Kazumi. "WHOA! What happened to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stared at the silver-haired nin, wide eyed. "She used the Rasengan against me….my head" Kakashi regained consciousness and glared at Kazumi. "Sorry…I was in a hyped up mood" she laughed nervously. Sakura walked up to Kakashi and healed his headache. He thanked her and stood up.

"It's already 6 o clock." Sasuke said looking at the sunset. "Let's go eat ramen!" Naruto yelled out. "Alright. I'll race you there, Naruto" Kazumi smirked at the foxboy. "Ok!" Both ran off towards the ramen stand. "Geez….they're so energetic" Sakura sweatdropped.

-----

"Which one are you going to eat, Kazumi-sensei?" Naruto asked while staring at the menu.

"Hmm…..give me the spiciest one!" she yelled out while slamming her hand on the counter.

"You're crazy!"

"No I just like spicy food!"

"Now, now, kids" Kakashi sighed.

The chef gave the ramen bowls to the rightful people and left them alone. Kazumi broke apart the chopsticks and took a big bite of her ramen. "You call this spicy? I hope you joking" She looked down at her meal. "You're not even feeling a tingling sensation on your tongue?" Naruto looked at her amazingly. "Nope" She continued eating.

-----

"Bye!" Sakura said as Kazumi and Kakashi started walking the other direction.

"Kazumi-sensei, why are you walking the same way with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we live together"

"KAZUMI!"

"Oh shit…."

"YOU WHAT!" the three chuunins were completely shocked. Kakashi sighed and brought his hand up to his head. "_This isn't good……_"

"You live together!" started Sakura.

"How come you didn't tell us?" followed Naruto.

"Start talking!" finished Sasuke.

"What have I started?" groaned Kazumi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: (stretches) finally done!

Kazumi: This one was unusual long

Kakashi: Whoa….i kissed her

Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke: Kakashi and Kazumi sitting in a tree H-U-M-----

Kazumi: (appears behind the three with kunais near their neck) I **dare** you to finish that

Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke: ………………..

Kakashi: (sweatdrops) umm…..review and no flames


	8. Chapter 8

KCG: hmm….what should I write about in chapter 8?

Sakura: You can write more about me and Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: what about me? I'm the 5th wheel here!

KCG: not anymore I have someone ready for you

Naruto: really?

KCG: yup, but i'm probably not gonna write about it till later though

Naruto: awww...

Kakashi: all my students have their soul mates now! I'm so proud

Kazumi: grow up, Kakashi. You're living and I think dating a 16 year old who happens to be me

Kakashi: but you're….nevermind

Kazumi: I'm what? Finish the damn sentence!

Kakashi: nope...

KCG: let's get on with the story now

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 8

_**Next Morning**_

"KAZUMI!"

"What?"

"Wake up! We have to get to Tsunade **right now**"

"Ugh….why?"

"She just sent us another mission. And it's an urgent one."

Kazumi shoved her face in her pillow ignoring Kakashi. The copy-nin frowned and open the curtains letting the sun shine in into her room. Kazumi groaned when she stared at the light when she lifted up her head. She growled and pulled the blankets to the side.

"Wait 10 minutes I'll be ready….." Kazumi was still half asleep. She grabbed her clothes and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Obviously she's not a morning person," Kakashi sweatdropped.

_**10 minutes later…….**_

Kazumi came out of the bathroom, stretching her arms. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"Hey, your clothes are different from before." Kakashi stated as he handed her a breakfast sandwich and headed to the door. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a black wristband on her right wrist. She wore black shorts with silver trimming on it with high heels **(A/N: like the ones Tsunade wears)**. She strapped a small pouch to her thigh and she put some kunais and shurikens in it. Kazumi closed the door behind her and started walking down the stairs Kakashi started worrying when she almost tripped on her way down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yup…perfectly fine," she mumbled as she finished her sandwich and finished her coffee. Since the cup was plastic she threw in a nearby trashcan and continued walking towards the Hokage's office, bumping into people once in a while.

----

"Tsunade-sama, please, calm down!" Shizune said. The blond Hokage was throwing papers everywhere and pacing back and forth, yelling and cursing.

"ARE ALL THE COUNTRIES GOING AGAINST US OR WHAT! THIS IS ABSURD! FIRST MY ANBU TEAMS END UP MISSING AND WE END UP FINDING OUT THAT HIDDEN CLOUD WAS DESTROYED! NOW IT'S THE SAME WAY WITH HIDDEN STONE THAT'S IN THE EARTH COUNTRY!" Tsunade finally settled in the comfy chair and put her feet up on the coffee table. She closed her eyes thinking and then opened one eye when she heard two ANBU walk in.

"Whoa….what happened in here?" Kazumi looked at the place and sweatdropped.

"Another tantrum?" Kakashi sighed and sat down on the couch.

"The same thing is happening in Hidden Stone…..I sent a few jounins there but they haven't reported anything." Tsunade frowned. Kakashi looked over at Kazumi who was gripping the edge of her shorts.

"Tsunade! Let me go on this mission!" Kazumi stood up, her fists clenched.

Tsunade only glared at the ANBU in front of her. "I will let you go. But you will not fight, you will only investigate." Kazumi looked at her as if she was crazy. Not fight? How could she not fight? It's a mission, you have to fight!

"Not fight! Then why go at all!" Kazumi was now yelling.

"Kazumi! Calm down, the Hokage is right. You can't even wear your headband or mask ever since Itachi touched it!" Kazumi froze when Kakashi said this. He was right. Ever since her teacher's blood dripped on the two things she received from being a Konoha ANBU ninja, she has not touched it.

"If he's behind this, I'm the only one that can stop him. I know all his moves. And besides it seems like he doesn't want to harm me." She glared at Kakashi. He frowned. Tsunade looked at the two and sighed. She got up and picked up a scroll from her desk.

"Kazumi…..try not to kill Itachi. We want him alive." Kazumi thought about this and nodded. She was determined to meet up with her teacher and confront him. One on One.

"Tsunade, could we take Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto with us?" asked Kakashi. He didn't tell her that they came along in the last mission and he didn't think he should either.

"Hmm…yea go ahead. I think they'll be of great help"

----

"Hey"

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kakashi put one finger over his masked mouth and then pointed to the side of the tree. Sasuke looked over him and saw his other teacher sleeping peacefully.

"Good morning, Sasuke! Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Both of the Sharingan ninjas "sshhh"ed her and pointed to Kazumi. She nodded and mouthed "sorry" to them.

"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto yelled as he appeared out of nowhere. Sakura punched him and shushed him. He looked at her oddly and looked over to the body that was on the ground. "Oh…..oops. Sorry, I didn't know,"

"Goodness, is it a crime for me to sleep in peace?" The female ANBU sat up glaring at her comrades.

"Sorry. I didn't know"

"What do you know?"

"HEY!"

"There they go again." Sakura sighed as her boyfriend and his rival started arguing again.

"SHUT UP!" Kazumi yelled. Everybody stared at her in shock. She leaned against the tree staring at the clouds and closed her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out. Kakashi, tell them about the mission"

"We have a mission?" Naruto eyes grew wide with excitement. Kakashi nodded as he told his students to sit down.

"Our mission this time is almost like the other one we had but this time we're going to Earth Country. The Hokage said that some of the ANBU she sent there hasn't reported anything so we're going to go see what's going on" everyone nodded and stood up and left to go pack for the mission.

"Meet back here in an hour. We're leaving at noon" Kakashi said as they were leaving.

---

Kakashi, who had just finished Icha Icha Tactics, sighed and looked down from the branch he was sitting on. He saw his ANBU sitting against the tree with her eyes closed. Wait, his ANBU? Where'd that come from? He sighed again as boredom took over him. The silver-nin had already gotten his stuff and Kazumi's. "_I should have gotten the next book of Icha Icha while I was at it….._" He thought silently to himself. Kakashi pulled out his wrist watch from his pocket and sighed. It was only 11: 35 am

**(A/N: Arina: MUAHAHAHH! I'm taking over now! Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOO!)**

He jumped down from the branch and sat next to her.

"Are you sleeping or are you thinking?" Kazumi opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the silver-haired nin. Then out of nowhere, she sat on top of him, holding his face in front of hers. She started to stroke his cheek.

"……." He rested his hands on her waist, slowly massaging it. Kazumi lifted her fingers and slowly took off his mask. She smiled when she saw his face again. She loved it. She lowered her face and kissed him gently, licking his lips at the same time. Kakashi opened his mouth and slid his tongue in her mouth. He felt her hand slide down and play with the trim of his shirt and moved his hand down and slipped his hand inside her shorts, massaging her thighs. Kazumi moved her hand underneath his shirt and traced her fingers around his abs while her tongue explored his mouth.

"WHAT THE!" Kazumi quickly pulled back and Kakashi slid his mask back up. Naruto stood there, with his backpack in hand, wide eyed. His teachers were just making out. Naruto looked like he was about to run into town and scream that they were making out but he was honestly too shocked.

"_Damn it…they were supposed to come back in an hour_" The silver-nin cleared his throat.

"You guys…..were…..kissing….."

"Yea that's what people do when they have feelings for one another" Kazumi sweatdropped at her student's expression. Naruto stared at them for a few more moments and heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto….you look like an idiot"

"SHUT UP, SASUKE BASTARD!"

"Make me"

"Ha! I just did!"

"No I didn't. I'm still talking aren't I?"

Naruto growled and lunged for Sasuke who simply dodged it. Sakura sweatdropped and mumbled something. Kazumi noticed the Uchiha was staring at her and sweatdropped. "_Does he know?_" Sasuke disappeared and appeared right in front of Kazumi. He studied her and smirked.

"You smell like Kakashi…."

"_Uh oh………_" The teachers looked at each other and sighed. "Ok I guess we'll tell you……" Kazumi sat Indian style and sighed again. "Kakashi and I are…."

"A couple" Kakashi finished. He looked over to his students whose jaws dropped. The ANBU sweatdropped. "What?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GOING OUT WITH KAZUMI-SENSEI!" Sakura almost passed out but she kept her balance. The female ANBU sweatdropped at all their expressions and laughed.

"Ok…looks like everyone has everything. Let's get going shall we?" Kakashi pushed himself off the ground and smiled.

----

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No…."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Kazumi twitched and glared back at her blonde student. He sweatdropped and scratched his head. Kakashi sighed and kept walking. Out of nowhere, Kazumi stopped walking and threw a few shurikens at the trees. Everyone stared at the tree she had struck.

"OUCH!"

She twitched and punched the tree, making someone fall out. It was Jiagi. The samurai rubbed his behind and turned around to see a very pissed off ANBU.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She started to pop her knuckles.

"_Uh oh………_" Her three students thought.

"Um….Kazumi-sensei, maybe he has a good reason…." Sakura motioned her hands for her teacher to calm down.

"I wasn't following you! I was heading back to Konoha for a mission and I thought you guys were someone else and hid in a tree. Is that so wrong!" Jiagi growled at everyone else and stood up. He dusted himself off and glared at Kazumi who glared right back at him.

"I'm telling you…..you don't have control over your chakra that's why everyone can sense you and they attack you. I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet." Kakashi said bluntly while reading his book. The samurai glared at him. Sasuke sighed and Naruto frowned. They wanted to get on with the mission.

"I smell blood……." Kazumi started running towards the scent with everyone else behind her.

"Ugh….what the hell…..?" Kazumi covered her mouth and nose to rid the stench in the air. She heard her students coming. "Sakura! Sasuke! Naruto! Don't come any close!" They stopped in their tracks and watched as Kakashi kept walking towards her. His eyes grew wide at what he saw before him. It was terrible. Dead bodies. Many of them. All of them had some part of their body missing and their blood was spilled everywhere.

"_Could this be Itachi's doing……?_" that was the first thing that went through Kazumi's mind. She started to feel dizzy as the smell of blood kept flowing towards her. "Ugh…..i can't take this smell….." Kakashi led her away from the scene and looked up at his students. They had a worried expression on their face.

"Jiagi…..did you see anyone suspicious before you met up with us?" The samurai stared at his ninja friend but shook his head. "No, there wasn't anyone but me…..either that or they have pretty damn good stealth" Kakashi sighed and tried to soothe Kazumi who was holding her head from a horrible migraine and dizziness.

"Ugh…."

"You ok?"

"A little better than before…..damn I have having a sensitive nose….."

"Sakura, do you have any pills for dizziness or something?"

"Yea! Right here!" Sakura yelled out and took a small bottle to Kakashi. He took it from her and sat Kazumi down by a tree and gave her a pill and some water. She gulped it down and drank more of the water.

"_Come……come to me……_"

"Huh?" Kazumi stood up and looked around. Kakashi looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Didn't you guys hear that?" Everyone looked at her.

"Kazumi, what are you talking about?" The silver haired nin started to worry at his partner……and girlfriend. She frowned and rubbed her head.

"Maybe I'm still feeling a little woozy" she said as she leaned back against the tree. She poured some of the water over her head and drank more of it.

"_Come here……Come to me, Kazumi……_" Kazumi dropped the water bottle Kakashi had handed to her earlier and stared off in the direction of the woods. Someone was calling her…..and she knew who it was too. "_Itachi……_" She dropped the backpack she was wearing so she can run faster and headed towards the deeper part of the woods. "_It's him! I knew it! He killed all those people! ITACHI!_" Kazumi growled as she continued running towards the source of telekinetic power.

"You four stay here!" Kakashi ran after Kazumi and frowned. "_Was Itachi talking to her in her mind? Is that why she's acting like this!_" He saw her in a distance. She had stopped and was looking at something. Or someone. He hid his chakra and stayed in the tree he had stopped in.

"Itachi……"

"Ah….Kazumi, you came……" Itachi smirked and walked towards her. He stopped when he saw her backing away. "Why are you backing away?"

"You're not Itachi-sensei……the Itachi I know would have never used a powerful genjutsu on me….unlike you…." Kazumi glared at him. She frowned when she heard him laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Kazumi, I am your teacher. I guarantee you that." He had a dark look on his face and he disappeared. She looked around only to find him before herself with his cold hands on her neck. Kazumi gasped when his grip tightened around her neck. Itachi placed his face into her hair and took a deep breathe. "You smell like him….that copy ninja, Kakashi!" He threw her on the ground and growled at her.

"So what? I'm not your property!" she yelled back at him.

"You belong to me and only me! I'm the one that raised you and made you come this far!" his voice echoed in the area they were in. Kazumi smirked and got up, glaring at her ex-sensei.

"You didn't do shit for me. Don't call me your property….I don't belong to anybody but Kakashi and Konoha." Kazumi lowered her head and out of nowhere appeared behind Itachi. The cold metal from the kunai was touching his neck.

"Ha…..that old dog! You won't get anything from him!"

"At least he doesn't make me cry!"

"And what if he does! Are you going to leave him then!" Kazumi pressed the kunai even harder against her skin and growled. Itachi smirked.

"I'll make you a deal then……..if he makes you cry, you'll come back to me but if he doesn't then you can stay in Konoha happily with him." Kazumi let go of him and let him turn around and face her. She knew that Kakashi would never make her cry. But she didn't want to take the risk….

"N---"

"You have a deal." Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was standing in and appeared in front of Kazumi.

"Kakashi?" How did she not sense him? How stupid of her.

"You have a deal, Itachi. If I make her cry, I'll personally hand her to you" Kakashi had a deadly look in his eyes that it scared Kazumi. Both of the ANBU saw Itachi smirk and hold out his hand. Kakashi took it and the deal was sealed.

"Alright then…." The missing nin disappeared, leaving the couple alone. Kakashi felt a weak punch against his back and turned around to see Kazumi looking down at her feet. She glared at him and slapped him across the face.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Her eyes were beginning to turn red. She was about to cry. Kakashi pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't cry….He'll take you away if you do…." The copy nin pulled down his mask and kissed her on the lips.

"You're stupid, Kakashi…" she said once they broke away from the kiss. The black haired ANBU buried her face in his jounin vest.

"Yes, I am." He played with her hair before squeezing her with his strong arms.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"KAZUMI-SENSEI!"

Both of them turned their heads and saw some of the bushes rustling and saw four heads pop up. Naruto, Jiagi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kazumi slightly smiled and leaned against Kakashi again, burying her face into his chest. Sakura looked at Kakashi, who gave his usual smile.

"I think we should hurry and get going to Hidden Stone" Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. Jiagi grinned as he heard the Uchiha prodigy say this.

"Can I come along?" He asked…..more like begged.

"No." All 5 of them said at the same time. The samurai sweatdropped and sighed. "Why not?" Kazumi, who still had her face buried in Kakashi's chest, groaned and hid her face inside of Kakashi's jounin vest. He sweatdropped and looked over at everyone who was staring at him an "ahh, you're that close" face.

"Jiagi, you can come along I guess….." Kakashi felt a small pinch near his ribcage and looked down at Kazumi. She was biting him for letting Jiagi come along.

_**A day later……**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, and don't start with me" Kazumi looked ahead and smiled as she saw the gates of Hidden Stone Village. The guards glared at them. All 6 of them showed their pass for coming into the village and they let them in.

"Wow! This place is so cool! And they're having a festival!" Sakura laughed as she walked ahead and looked at all the different places. The black haired ANBU smiled and handed the pink haired chuunin some money. Kazumi then handed Sasuke and Naruto some money as well.

"You guys enjoy. Kakashi, Jiagi, and I will go check out a hotel or something." She waved as her students ran off towards the center of the festival. Jiagi looked around and saw some hotels down a road and pointed.

"There are some hotels over there. Let's go" The three of them started to walk and entered a hotel. Kakashi walked up to the counter and asked for 3 rooms and paid for it. "Ok…..Sakura and Sasuke will be in one room. Naruto and Jiagi will be in one room. And Kazumi and I will be in one." He said as he gave a key to the room to Jiagi.

"Is it safe to put Sakura and Sasuke in one room?" The female ANBU asked as she received her spare key of the room.

"Is it safe to put you two in one room?" asked the snickering Jiagi. In the next moment, he was smacked upside the head by both of the ANBU. Jiagi glared as he headed towards his room.

-----

"We're back!" Naruto yelled as he entered the hotel lobby with an armful of stuffed animals he won. Kazumi sweatdropped and caught the stuffed dog the foxboy threw at her.

"How'd u find us?" Jiagi asked as he drank more of his drink.

"We followed your chakra" Sasuke said. He was holding a giant stuffed toy that looked like a sakura flower. Obviously it was Sakura's. The pink haired ninja held a small water balloon that was hanging from a rubbery string. "You should take Kakashi's advice about hiding your chakra, or you will get killed." He smirked.

"Here, Sasuke" Kakashi threw a key at him and Sasuke caught it. "It's your room key. You're sharing a room with Sakura."

"WHAT!" both yelled and stared at the copy nin, who just smiled at his students.

"As long as you don't do anything, it should be fine right?"

"Y-y-y-yea…sure…." Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was beet red, and went to go look for the room with her following him.

"Jiagi, show Naruto to your room" Kazumi said. Jiagi twitched and led Naruto to their room. The female teacher got up from her seat and walked towards their room. She felt Kakashi's eyes follow her but ignored it. Kakashi stayed seated and finished his drink and pulled out his perverted book. The black haired ANBU sighed as she closed the door behind her and looked around the hotel room. Kazumi noticed something about the room she felt uncomfortable about. There was only one bed. "_Kakashi……you damn pervert……_" She put down her backpack she had carried and walked into the bathroom. It looked nice compared to Kakashi's. "Hmm…I guess I'll enjoy a bath while I'm here…." She turned on the water pretty hot and noticed a bathrobe hanging from a hook behind the door. "How convenient…." She pulled off her clothes, letting it land on the floor of the bathroom and slipped into the tub. She saw a bubble bath bottle and opened it and let the liquid fall into the water letting bubbles cover the water. She leaned back and sighed as she relaxed.

----

Kakashi walked into the room and closed the door. He looked around and noticed the one bed problem as well. "_Stupid lady……I didn't think she would give me a one bed room…_" He heard water splashing in the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kazumi?"

"Kakashi?"

"……." He stood in front of the door with his right hand on the door knob. "Can I come in…?" Inside the bathroom, Kazumi blushed as he asked this.

"Yes….." She felt a cold breeze hit her back when he opened the door. Kazumi looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He closed the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat. The silver haired ninja stared at her, not in a perverted way but just a normal stare. He saw how she was half way inside the tub, hiding under the bubbles with her head sticking out from above the water.

"What did you do after I left?"

"I finished reading the final book of Icha Icha" He was still looking at her. Kazumi fiddled with her fingers underwater.

"Kazumi……"

"Yes…?"

"Can I join you?" Kazumi blushed and slightly nodded. She heard his clothes drop the floor and closed her eyes. Kazumi heard him entered the bathtub from behind her. She felt her mouth go dry and gasped when she felt him pull her back against his chest. "I just realized your hair is real long" the silver haired ninja said as he ran his fingers thru her wet hair. Kazumi nodded.

"Are you nervous?"

"….yes…."

"Why?"

"Because……I've never been in this kind of situation….." Kazumi turned her head and looked back at him with a small smile on her face. Kakashi saw how she had her knees up and her arms across her chest. "Kakashi?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her red face. Kazumi slightly turned her body and leaned against his chest. The copy nin felt her arms snake around his back and hug him. Kakashi looked down into her eyes and saw something. Lust. That was it. He felt her breasts against his chest and felt his face turn red and looked away before Kazumi could see him. "_Oh…my…god……_" Kazumi had felt _him_. Kakashi saw her face and brought his hand up to her face and stroked it. The female ANBU moved close to his face. She was just centimeters away from his lips and Kakashi felt her hesitate so he moved in and kissed her on the lips. Kazumi felt his hand trail down the side of her body and down to her thigh. She shivered and broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Kakashi……I realized something real important……" Her forehead and his was against each other as Kazumi traced her fingers across his lips over and over slowly.

"What's that….?" Kakashi's hands were massaging her waist like before. Her face turned red as she got real close to his lips.

"I…..I love you……" She pressed her lips against his. Kazumi gasped when she felt him sit up, almost knocking her over into the water. He was hugging her with his face buried into her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silver soft hair. Kakashi found his way back to her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kazumi let out a soft moan and played war with his tongue before breaking away for breathe.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words since the day I met you….." Kakashi hugged her even more. Kazumi smiled and hugged him once more. She realized right then that she was naked and blushed like crazy.

"K-K-Kakashi……we're naked…..!" She said and tried to cover herself but the copy ninja has a good grip around her. She gasped when she felt him lift her up and get out of the bathroom. She tried to cover herself but only to find herself on the bed. Kakashi pulled on some boxers and sweatpants and looked over at her. Kazumi, still wet from the bath, quickly pulled on the bathrobe and glanced over at the other ANBU.

"Kazumi…..you trust me right?" Kazumi nodded and let Kakashi pull her into his lap. She looked up at his face…..the unmasked face she loved so much. The black haired ninja felt him untie the robe….she let him….

Knock, knock, knock!

Kazumi, once again, was left on the bed. Kakashi put on his mask before he opened the door to see a blonde boy grinning up on them. "Naruto, you better have a good reason why you're here….." Obviously he was mad.

"Did we interrupt something?" Sakura came out from behind Naruto and looked past Kakashi. She smiled at her female teacher.

"Obviously we did since he's upset." The Uchiha was leaning against the wall, smirking up at his teacher. Kakashi glared at all three of his students and sighed. It was almost impossible to be mad at his students.

"What do you want?" asked the half upset Kakashi. Sakura's growling stomach answered that question. She laughed and sweatdropped. "You want to go for dinner again?" asked the now not upset Kakashi.

"Yes" all three of them said at the same time. Kakashi sighed and nodded. Naruto went to go get Jiagi as Sakura and Sasuke started to slowly walk down the hall. The copy ninja closed the door and told Kazumi about the plans for that night.

"Oh, dinner! I forgot about that" She went inside the bathroom and put on her undergarments and put the bathrobe back on. She was about to reach for her backpack when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Kakashi….." she felt a masked kiss on her cheek and the warmth leave her.

"I want to finish what we did earlier afterwards……..if that's ok with you……" Kazumi saw a small blush on his face and nodded slowly. She put on a black spaghetti strap dress that ended a few inches above her knee and slipped on her high heel shoes she wore on the trip over to the village they were currently in.

"Wow….that's…." Kakashi looked at Kazumi and smiled. She blushed as she saw his eyes wander up and down her body and started walking to the door. Before the female ANBU reached the doorknob, Kazumi felt Kakashi's hands tilt her head to the side and felt his soft lips meet hers. He opened the door for her and led her out.

"Let's go already! I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled as he saw his teachers walk out from their room. Kazumi glared at Naruto and started walking down the hall. He grinned at Kakashi. "Psst! Kakashi-sensei! Did you do anything with Kazumi-sensei yet?" He snickered but only to receive a rather large bump on his head.

"You never learn do you?" Jiagi shook his head and followed the two teachers down the hall. Sasuke chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, dope"

"SHUT UP, SASUKE BASTARD!"

"DON'T CALL HIM BASTARD, NARUTO!"

"Grr…"

------

"Welcome!"

"_Not another chirpy waitress………_" Kazumi groaned. They all followed the waitress to their seats and ordered their drinks. "Hmm…..what should I eat this time?" Kazumi scanned through the menu with Kakashi.

"Why don't you have the Unagi Don again?"

"Nah, I'll try something else."

"You're going to get fat"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Uh oh…." The others thought.

"Do they always act like this?" The samurai asked Naruto. The foxboy nodded and grinned.

"You'll get use to it!"

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress was back. "I'll have the…….Unagi Don Combo" Kazumi twitched……it seems like the waitress was flirting with Kakashi.

"So what's your name?" the waitress was being real flirty….

"Um….miss----"

"Call me Yori" She smiled. Kazumi gave a fake cough and put on a fake smile and handed the menu to Yori.

"I think you should take the orders and leave." The girl said sternly. The waitress got the hint and quickly got everyone else's orders and scrammed. Kazumi looked away from Kakashi. "_That was stupid………stupid waitress………_" She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hold her hand. When she looked down, Kazumi saw Kakashi's hand entwined with her fingers. Kazumi smiled and looked over at Kakashi who was smiling at her too.

"Hey, why don't you guys fill me in on our 'trip'?" asked the serious Jiagi. He took a sip from his water and glanced over at the ANBU couple. Kazumi looked around and nodded.

"There're some weird things going on over here……some of Konoha's ANBU haven't reported in a long time so Tsunade sent us." She whispered. Jiagi nodded.

"We should start looking around tomorrow." He said. The samurai looked over at the three chuunins who nodded.

"I agree with Jiagi. We should also look for the other ANBU" Sakura said as she took a rather large gulp from her water.

"Ok. Tomorrow, you 4 go into town and just look around and see if you see anything suspicious. Kazumi and I will go to the outskirts and see if we can find the other ANBU" Kakashi said. He looked up to see the waitress standing there with their food. The copy nin smiled and let her give them their food and left.

"I hope she didn't hear that….." Naruto said.

"If she did, all we have to do is brainwash her and she'll forget about it" said the Uchiha prodigy. Everyone sweatdropped as he said this calmly.

------

"That was good!" Kazumi stretched as they left the restaurant and took a deep breathe. She played with her ponytail and turned around to face the others. "I know! Let's go the festival! I heard they have fireworks during the night!"

"We can buy kimonos and yukatas too!" said Sakura.

"Let's go then!" Jiagi started running towards the festival grounds with Naruto behind him. Kazumi watched as Jiagi and her students run off towards the lights. She felt a familiar warm hand take hers and lead her to the lights. Kakashi smiled back at her and kept walking.

-----

"WOW! Kazumi-sensei that looks great on you! You should get that one!" Kazumi smiled as Sakura commented on her kimono she was trying on. She was wearing a red kimono with a black obi. It had swirls of grey at the bottom of it and large print of pink sakura flowers on it. Naruto and Jiagi grinned and commented on her kimono also. Kakashi had to turn his head away so the others wouldn't see him blush.

"Alright I'll buy this one then…." Kazumi was about to walk into the dressing room with Sakura stopped her.

"No, sensei! You're going to wear this! Just give me the tag on it and i'll give it to the cashier." The black haired ANBU sweatdropped but obeyed her student. She pulled off the tag that was hanging from the sleeve of the kimono and handed it to Sakura. The pink haired chuunin grinned and turned to the boys. "Ok your turn to find yukatas!"

"_Wow……she has everyone in check……_" Kazumi sweatdropped at the thought and went inside the dressing room to retrieve her clothes.

"W-w-wait! You didn't get your kimono, Sakura!" Sasuke was waving his hands in front of his girlfriend. Sakura smirked and held out a bag that contained her kimono. The Uchiha reached in there and pulled out a dark pink kimono with baby pink sakura flowers printed everywhere. He also pulled out a green obi.

"See? I already have one! Now let's look one for you, Sasuke!" She dragged him across the store to the men area and took a few yukatas off the rack and threw him and the clothes into the dressing rooms. Everyone else sweatdropped. Then Kazumi spotted a dark navy blue yukata with a grey obi.

"Hmm?" She pulled it out from the rack and looked at it more carefully. "Kakashi… try this one on" The copy nin looked at the yukata and took it and walked into the dressing room Kazumi used a while ago. After a while, both Kakashi and Sasuke came out of their rooms with their yukatas on. Jiagi and Naruto came back with their own yukatas in their hands and laughed when they saw the two ninjas. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Kakashi glared at Jiagi.

"That looks good on you, Kakashi…." The young ANBU smiled up at her boyfriend and tugged on the yukata.

"You want me to get this one?" Kazumi nodded to his question. He pulled off the tag and handed it to Kazumi.

"SASUKE THAT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU!" all of them turned around to see Sakura clinging on the Uchiha prodigy who was wearing a black yukata with a blue obi. He blushed as Sakura kissed him on the cheek and pulled off the tag from the sleeve. "Naruto, Jiagi….did you get your yukatas?" The pink haired chuunin asked. Both of them nodded and held out their yukatas. Naruto's was orange with a white obi and Jiagi's was dark green with a blue obi.

"Ok you two, go change. Just give me the tags and I'll go pay for them. You go change too, Sakura." Kazumi headed towards the cashier and paid for hers, Sasuke's, Jiagi's, Naruto's, and Kakashi's clothes and came back to the others. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and placed all their clothes into a bag they received from the cashier.

-----

"GOT IT!" Naruto yelled as he pulled up the small fishing rod and held a plastic toy of a fish. Sakura clapped as she took the fishing rod and grabbed a hold of a fish as well. It was almost time for the fireworks and the group was just killing time. Kazumi saw Sasuke holding a few of the dolls Sakura had won and Jiagi and Naruto were arguing about something she didn't know about. She laughed and noticed Kakashi was gone and left the group to look for him. The female ANBU continued to walk down the path filled with villagers and finally found the silver-haired ninja who was looking at a group of little kids trying to do the Henge No Jutsu (transformation technique).

"There you are, Kakashi" She watched him turn around and look at her.

"Ah, you found me…."

"You sound like you planned on me finding you"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"What are you up to?" She looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her. Kazumi felt his tongue roll around in her mouth for a few seconds and then he pulled back. She blushed and clung to his chest and smiled. "Let's go back. The others are waiting" He nodded and followed her. The crowd started getting real big and almost separated them but Kakashi hugged her from behind and continued walking.

"Look! There they are!" Jiagi yelled when he saw the couple come out of the crowd. The three chuunins glared at them and the ANBU sweatdropped.

"What?" Kazumi stared at them.

"We're going to miss the fireworks if we don't hurry!" Sakura yelled as she headed towards the direction the couple just came from.

"Oy…we gotta go through that again?" Kazumi groaned as she started walking as well.

----

"There they are….make sure you bring back that ANBU girl" said a man from the shadows.

"Yes, sir…" answered his assassin ninjas as they disappeared and headed towards the group.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KCG: wow that was a looooooooooong chapter

Arina: sorry I couldn't help it

Kakashi: whoa…. I took a bath with her?

Kazumi: whoa………

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: they're alike

Kazumi/Kakashi: Shut up

KCG: umm….anyways…..

Arina: lalalalala

Sakura: REVIEW!


End file.
